Kim Possible vs Smaug
by snakeboy33
Summary: A crossover with the Hobbit, I decided to make Smaug live, and he will want revenge, I will try to make the chapter in this story I might make it a seperate one. PLEASE READ I NEED REVIEWS.
1. The Dragon Rises

**Kim Possible vs. Smaug**

**Ch 1**

**The Dragon Awakens**

Kim Possible raced up the street up the mountain in her car towards the lake in which Dr. Drakken and Shego were trying to drain, to get the treasure at the bottom.

"You know, Drakken is tying some extremely outrageous schemes, I mean what interest in money Drakken could have," Kim's best friend and boyfriend Ron commented.

"Well, he could always get money to pay for more evil plots," Kim responded.

Meanwhile on the lake, Drakken and Shego had the tube already sucking up all of the water. Soon the treasure had begun to reveal itself.

"Listen Dr. D," said Shego," I know this lake is one of the most profitable lake in all of the world, with a whole mountain's worth of treasure, but why don't we just save time and dive down and take the food."

"Because it is more traditional this way," said Dr. Drakken.

"Fine, by the way what is that big mountain called, you know, the one with clouds on the very top?" asked Shego.

"It's called "Lonely Mountain", why, I don't know," answered Drakken.

"You know, this is just a plain lack of common sense, I mean, why don't just dive down and get the gold," said Kim.

"Kim Possible!" cried Drakken.

"Asked the same question Kimmie," said Shego before she launched herself with her glowing green hands at Kim.

Ron meanwhile stepped up to the main control.

"You!" cried Dr. Drakken," How did you get up here?"

"Took the stairs," answered Ron, gesturing to the ring of stairs that led down to the ground.

"Arrgh, I wondered what the point of those stairs were if you could just land," grumbled Drakken.

Meanwhile Kim and Shego fought up the mountain, until they hit a cave. Not noticing anything different, they continued to fight into it. They fought until a large chamber sprung up around them. Kim kicked Shego into a wall, and launched to deliver the finishing blow, where Shego dodged and pinned Kim against the wall. _Strange_ Kim thought _this wall feels a little bumpy, almost scaly_. Shego punched Kim, missing, and hitting the wall with her fiery green hands.

It was at that very moment two bright red lights shot up from the rocks, glaring at Kim and Shego, both of them looked at watching them open mouthed. The wall then shifted and rose, until four clawed legs were sprung under them. A large reptilian head, similar to that of a monitor lizard, and a large snakelike neck rose high. Two large wings sprung up over them, and a large pronged tail whipped, cracking like thunder.

"Who dares awakening the almighty Smaug!" roared the monster, which was apparently a dragon, with a voice full of fire.

Before Smaug could even observe the two intruders, they ran out of the cave. Smaug flew out right behind them.

"You cannot escape me, for I am the great Smaug!" the dragon screamed.

Meanwhile Ron and Drakken were wrestling over the controls. They then noticed the cloud of fire with a dragon in the back racing towards them at top speed.

"I suggest we get out of here," said Ron.

"For once, I agree with you," answered Drakken.

Ron jumped next to Kim in her car, and Shego launched herself into the hovercraft next to Drakken. Smaug flew over them chasing them. He then noticed his treasure at the bottom of the lake.

"MY TREASURE!" he cried. "You will pay with you lives lake people!"

"Lake People?" asked Ron.

"They thought I was vanquished, they were wrong the fools, I left the lake only mortally wounded," Smaug hissed. "So you will taste my almighty vengeance!"

They continued to run until Smaug began to pull behind them. He then altered course and then began to fly away towards a nearby town.

"We have to save them," said Kim.

The people screamed as Smaug began to swoop down over them, flying ever closer.

"Dread villagers," roared Smaug," for the great Smaug has risen, and will not rest until I gain what I want.


	2. The Story, the Eye, and the Alliance

**Kim Possible vs. Smaug**

**Ch 2**

**The Story, the Eye, and the Alliance**

Smaug raced over towards the village at top speed, fire in his breath, anger in his eyes, and vengeance in his roar.

"DIE!" he screeched before torching the town with a napalm of fire. His claws slashed the roofs off of office buildings he passed over.

"Must have rebuilt, and advanced, during the time I was asleep, no matter," Smaug sneered showing his massive fangs. He swooped down and bit off the roof of the town hall, before throwing it into the police station, where cars were beginning to swarm out.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron drove towards the town. Ron looked ahead with binoculars.

"Well, the dragon has only burned ¾ of the city," he said hopefully with a shrug.

"Where did this massive lizard come from?" asked Kim Possible.

"I don't know," said Wade," but I'll do a scan and see what he's like, guys, turns out he's covered with almost impenetrable armor, not a weapon can pierce it, hold on, I see a small hole in the left part of the chest, if you shoot there, you might be able to kill him."

"Great, now I wished I did target practice," said Kim with exasperation.

Kim, climbed out of the car, and hopped on the roof. She aimed her laser gun, she could now see the hole, it was small, but big enough to shoot.

"Sayonara, Smaug," said Kim with a smirk and grin, and she fired.

However Smaug noticed the beam coming.

"No, not again, not this time," he screamed, he quickly covered his patch with a jewel; he had under one of his tail scales. The beam bounced right off.

Smaug laughed insanely, and left the town in flames, flying into the far distance, still laughing. Kim jumped off the car and looked in horror at the burning town. Tears began to well in her eyes, Ron got out of the car. Kim fell into Ron's chest, and he held her, as she cried on his shoulder.

"I failed," Kim sobbed," I couldn't save them."

"It's okay," Ron soothed, stroking her hair.

Back in Middleton, Kim had gotten over, for the most part, about the torching of the village, after hearing there were no fatalities as most of the residents were out on the town party in a national park. Wade ran a check up on their dragon and found out that Smaug was over 1,000 years old, and he was moving towards a mountain in England.

"Apparently there's a man who works at the library, he knows about Smaug," Wade said.

"Great, we can check with him first," said Kim.

They drove up to the library and went in. They asked the librarian at the desk and she said they could find Jack Baggins (the man) in the fantasy section. They saw him organizing the mythology section.

"Excuse me Mr. Baggins," said Kim.

"Yes," said Jack with a smile.

"We were wondering if you could talk to us for a moment?" asked Kim.

"Sure," said Jack, pulling up some chairs," sit down." Kim and Ron did. "So how can I help you?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us about a dragon called Smaug," said Kim.

Jack's smile faded, he sighed and pinched himself between the eyes

"Okay, well, you see, have you ever read _The Hobbit_?" asked Jack. Both Kim and Ron shook their heads.

"Well you see, the main character Bilbo Baggins is my ancestor, he went on adventure with dwarves to steal, something from Smaug, and reclaim the mountain which he stole from the dwarves," Jack said," and Smaug left after learning his cup was gone, and attacked a village on a lake, he was however shot in his weak spot with a special large arrow."

"Hey, wasn't the town Smaug attacked on a lake?" asked Ron, Kim nodded.

"Well then Smaug mistaking it as the home of Bard, the one who defeated him long, long ago, so he attacked out of vengeance. Smaug lost all of his treasure when he was defeated, and crashed in that lake. He will want to first, get revenge on the dwarves for harvesting his treasure, and then reclaim the gold he thought was rightfully his. Smaug will not rest until he succeeds in his motives," finished Jack.

"Whoa," said Kim and Ron at the same time.

"Yes and I am afraid that you must kill by striking him in his weak spot," stated Jack.

"He covered it up with some kind of jewel," said Kim.

'That is not good, then who must defeat him some other way, here, take this," said Jack as he pulled out a scarlet jewel, it however a black streak through the middle, like an eye. "This jewel was taken from old Smaug's back, it will help you with finding another weak spot," Jack said, and handed Kim the jewel," it is called the Eye of the Dragon, because it let's you see through Smaug's eyes, use it well."

"Thank you for everything," said Kim," come on Ron."

"Oh, and a warning, do not let Smaug ally with anyone from this time, if he does, the technology will make become unstoppable," Jack said.

Meanwhile, on an island in the middle of the North Sea, Dr. Drakken stood in his lair.

"So, you give me some of the treasure, I will make sure you get your revenge, just as long as you keep your end, give me some treasure, make sure you eliminate Kim Possible, give me some treasure….." Drakken said.

"Come on some of us are falling asleep," interrupted Shego.

"Shut up Shego!" snapped Drakken.

"She is right, you should not expect much treasure, remember this alliance is temporary," said Smaug, his head sticking in, holding his normal snarl.


End file.
